


Language of Love

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Challenge #438 - Language @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

It was perfect.

A secluded cabin a few days before Christmas. Lying on piles of pillows, cushions and blankets in front of a lovely crackling fire Laura and Carmilla were reading.

Carmilla was reading the Odyssey in the original Homeric Greek.

"How many languages do you know?" Laura asked.

"Lost count," Carmilla shrugged. "After the first forty."

"I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed by you. What's your favorite?"

Carmilla set her book down, looked Laura in the eyes and put her hand on her knee. "Right now, English. The language I get to talk to you in cupcake."


End file.
